


Love hate and war

by RedGap



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:12:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGap/pseuds/RedGap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline gets her heart broken by Stefen and to stop the hurting decided to move away and help klaus along the way she meets a new friend with a different opinion on the originals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love hate and war

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so sorry about spelling and grammar. I'm writing this for a friend of mine hope you all enjoy.

Caroline pov:

After all this time why was i so stupid to think He'd stopped having feelings for Elena. Caroline sobbed packing her stuff she needed to get away so sort her head out she didn't want to switch her emotions off again not after last time and she Wouldn't deffently let that happen again. Without telling anyone she took her car driving far out of mystic falls as she could before taking out her phone and calling klaus who picked up. "Hello who is this?" he answered "hey klaus this is Caroline i was wondering if you needed any help where you are?" she replied taking a deep breath. "caroline it's wonderful to hear your voice darling well i'm in new orleans is something up?" he asked Caroline went quiet a second signing. "can i come there i'll tell you everything when get there?" she replied "of course love" klaus replied explaining his address before they both said goodbye and hung up Caroline drove for for hours before getting hungry and tired she took out her phone searching the nearest bunches on the way it would only take 30 minutes to get to. 

Leah pov:

Leah pulled up at the butchers sighing getting out of her car the afternoon wind blew her brown long hair in her face aggravated she moved it out of her face walking into the butchers there where 4 people in line walking in she shouted "duratus" everyone froze "so much easier then compling" she said draining all 4 people and the butchers blood leaving they're bodies she emptied the till before walking out corved in blood "so fucking messy geeze" she mumbled. Walking over to her car when another pulled in and a blonde girl ran out leah smiled oh great i don't have time for this. 

Caroline pov:

Caroline pulled up spotting a woman with long brown hair corved in blood she quickly stopped getting out of her car "hey!!" she shouted she called smell the human blood every where didn't help she was so Caroline ran over vampire speed and the woman just smirked at her "hi sorry I've kinda cleared up in there i must be going" she said Caroline went to grab her and a un seen fourse pushed her back as she got in the car driving off Caroline got up from the ground confused.She ran in seeing all the limp blood soaked bodies thanks alot she thought to herself she ran to the back getting some animal blood she drank a bag before putting some in a paper bag cutting a gas fuse before she walked out throwing a match running she got in her car as the small building blew up why do i have to do everyone dirty work she thought yawning i better stop in a motel then carry on in the morning.

Leah pov:

Leah pulled into a motel walking in there was man at the desk he looked at her confused as she walked over "are you alright ma'am" he said she looked into his eyes hers going black "i'll have a room for one for one night i paid you forget you saw the bloodi'm just a normal woman checking in" she said he passed her the key to her room Leah made her way up to her room she got in locking the door then stripping before getting in the shower.

Caroline pov:

Caroline park outside the motel noticing the car from before the one the woman got in "oh give me a break" she said grabbing her stuff getting out she rushed it sighing with relief everyone seemed fine walking over to the man at the desk she ordered her room paying him she went up to her room putting her stuff in she got a shower and changed throwing herself on to the bed closing her eyes at last she thought then she heard a scream sitting up.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter isn't so long got exciting ideas for the next one ^_^ hope you enjoyed


End file.
